bzprpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Iraanus
"So this is home now, huh?" –Iraanus Iraanus is a Skakdi of Water and a member of the Horde. History Pre-RPG Iraanus can remember little of his past; his earliest clear memory is waking up on a Ta-Koro beach. Occasionally he has brief and confusing flashbacks of a land other than Mata Nui, but he knows nothing of this place. The Rahkshi After arriving on Mata Nui, Iraanus was hired by a mask salesman to make a delivery to Le-Koro. On his way there, he encountered a band of Rahkshi, as well as a number of beings who had tracked the creatures to a clearing in the jungle. Together they launched an attack on the Rahkshi, killing three and wounding the rest. In the aftermath of the battle, Iraanus met Rhow, another Skakdi of Water. Neither had met any of their own kind in a considerable length of time, and they decided to travel together to Le-Koro. Forming the Horde While there, Rhow presented an idea to Iraanus: they would assemble a group of Skakdi, a team of warriors who would strike out at the Makuta and force him to pay for the crimes he had committed against their people. Several days later, they met with six other Skakdi at the Bright Star Inn, and the Horde was formed. Kini-Nui The Horde first travelled to Kini-Nui on information given to them by a Toa by the name of Jotham who had overheard their conversation in the inn. Jotham claimed to have encountered a group of four Toa, servants of Makuta, who had mentioned plans to gather more of their master's followers. These Toa had abandoned the area by the time the Horde arrived, but they did encounter and apprehend another servant of Makuta who was attempting to make a sacrifice at the Suva. This being relayed to them a rumor he had heard of a shrine to Makuta in Ko-Wahi. As the trail of the four beings they had initially been searching for seemed to lead north, the Horde decided to search for this shrine. The Islets Upon arriving at the shrine, they found it nearly abandoned. However, it was clear that a large number of beings had recently gathered there, and it did not take long for the Horde to determine that their quarry's trail led south. They departed for the Kumu Islets. Once there, they were informed by a bartender that a suspicious structure had recently been erected in Xa-Koro - a temple to the Makuta, a place which the village's residents avoided at all costs. Naturally, the Horde took this as an invitation, and they quickly made their way to the temple. This building was abandoned as well, and they used this to their advantage, gathering up flammable materials and lighting the place on fire. They planned to depart the island immediately after, but they were unable to find any seaworthy vessel. Every boat in the harbor had been tampered with, with the exception of three massive vessels which were preparing to depart. Eventually they found a boat with a damaged motor but an intact hull, and Rhow and Iraanus used their powers to propel the craft through the water. Sailing for the mainland, they watched in amazement as the Kumu Islets sank beneath the sea behind them - with the exception of those in the three ships, they were the last beings to escape the island chain alive. The Aitua The Horde landed on the Le-Koro shore and traveled inland, eventually finding themselves in Pala-Koro. The village had been severely damaged in the wake of a battle with the very servants of Makuta the Horde had been searching for. In the village, they met the Toa Aitua, who informed them of their discoveries regarding a dangerous group of Matoran known as the Four Peers. If the Peers' plans were allowed to come into fruition, the Aitua claimed, civilization on Mata Nui would be completely destroyed. Already the Peers were responsible for the destruction of both Pala-Koro and the Kumu Islets, and this was sure to be only the beginning. The Horde agreed to assist the Aitua in warning the villages of the danger presented by the Peers, and they traveled to Ta-Koro. During their brief stay in the village of Fire, Turaga Vakama was murdered. They came before Jaller, the village's new leader, and presented to him their tale. Jaller agreed to look into the danger, and the Horde set off for Ga-Koro. Nokama's Funeral Upon arriving in Ga-Koro, they found the village in mourning - this was the day of the funeral of Turaga Nokama. They joined the procession to pay their respects to the fallen leader and looked on as as the captain of the Marines nominated Ketan, leader of the Toa Daedra, as the village's head in place of the Turaga. Before the Le-Toa could accept the position, however, Ta, another member of the Daedra, exposed the group's true motives. The funeral quickly disintegrated into a fierce battle between the members of the Daedra; several sided with Ketan while the others fought against him. The Horde joined the latter group and were soon victorious. However, they had little time to celebrate their victory. As Ketan fell, an army of rahkshi rose from the ground and surrounded the village. Appearance and Tools text Abilities and Traits placeholder Relationships Friends and Allies *The Horde Enemies *Makuta : Iraanus despises the Dark One for his crimes against him and his people. *Servants of Makuta: With the Makuta gone, his servants carry on his legacy. They, too, must be destroyed. Trivia *As of April 2013, Iraanus is one of only four Ga-Skakdi in the BZPRPG; interestingly, three of these Ga-Skakdi are members of the Horde. Category:Skakdi Category:Characters Category:Ga-Skakdi